Eyes on Me
by Delmire
Summary: Akihito is dragged off to a strip club by his friends but finds he doesn't regret it. Asami gets a surprise birthday treat. (Age swap, stripper AU)


"Nooo, guys! It's fine. Really. Let's just go and chill at home with beer and games."

"Nope! Come on, where's our fun loving Aki?! You've practically been a hermit lately. All that over time isn't good for you. Anyways, we've saved up for this. You just get to let loose tonight, okay?"

Akihito sighed as he was bodily pulled through the doors of a pulsing club and dragged across the writhing dance floor. The beat was thumping and Akihito felt ridiculously over dressed in his stupid salaryman's suit. His friends had nabbed him right as he walked out of his work after a late night of overtime. The company had been expanding rapidly and had been struggling to hire enough to keep up with demand. Akihito was among a number of others roped into long hours to try to keep up with the workflow. All of his spare time was taken either by work or sleeping and he honestly hadn't seen his friends in well over a month. He wondered when the last time he picked up a camera was. He missed his hobby, it always relaxed him but unfortunately it didn't pay his bills.

But honestly, the bags under his eyes showed just how much he was in dire need of sleep and not being dragged off to some club on a Friday night. Even worse was that they had apparently booked a private booth and had made suggestions about hiring some kind of stripper. He had initially tried to protest that there was better things to spend their money on but they weren't having a bar of it.

They made their way to the back of the club and Kou spoke to the bouncer standing by an open door leading to a dimly lit stairway. The massive blond bouncer nodded his head to the door and Kou lead them down with a grin. The pulsing beat didn't dim any although the music changed and soon they were standing in the entrance way to what was clearly a strip club. The furnishings were surprisingly tasteful but Akihito's wide eyes were caught by the virtually naked men walking shamelessly around the floor with shining, rippling muscles and made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Kou snickered and Takato was talking to a man dressed in slightly more clothing, long black pants that clung in all the right places and a clip on white collar with tie resting against washboard abs.

The man waved them over to a section at the back of the club and Akihito was torn between openly ogling all the guys on display or keeping his eyes riveted on the floor in embarrassment. Once further in, he noticed that there was a big selection of body types here, from the thicker, more heavily muscled men that initially caught his eyes to those with a similar build to him, just with less middle flab and actual abs. Unfortunately, he was torn from his staring as they reached their booth and Kou forced him to sit down in the middle in the circled booth with his friends flanking him.

The man who led them over sat on the back on the booth with his bare feet on the cushions and leaned forward. "Alright, I'm Shoji and I'll be looking after you this evening. What are we feeling like tonight?"

"We're here for our friend." Kou slapped Akihito on the back enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he's been doing lots of over time lately so we wanted to treat him to a strip show or lap dance or something to relax."

The man – Shoji – smirked at Akihito. "You've got good friends. Alrighty, preferences?"

"Someone tall and big. Lots of muscles." Kou jumped in after with far too much enthusiasm.

"Yeah, he's a total bottom, you know?"

Akihito groaned and covered his red face with his hands as the other man laughed.

"So tell me what kind of price range were you looking for and I'll let you know the options. Some of the dancers here do package deals and things like that."

Takato threw out a figure that had Akihito choking and look at his friend in astonishment. He could get his groceries for two weeks with that! He just received a shrug and a grin in return, "We wanted to get you a good show. Not something that's over in like ten minutes."

"Ten minutes would be good, at least then I'd be able to go and get some sleep finally." Akihito muttered.

"Well, I've got something a little better in mind." He looked up at Shoji suspiciously while his friends cheered in excitement. "So our boss here was a dancer here at one point, that's how he got his foot in the door, right? Was the best one there was and learnt all the ins and outs of the business while he stripped. He has since taken the place over but he still entertains for those that fit his type, you gotta have some fun working in a place like this, you know? So the deal is, if he decides he likes your friend, and he seems to fit his type perfectly, he'll take care of him this evening as long as you two spend that cash on drinks at the bar and the other dancers. What did you think?"

"Oh, but we don't…" Kou made an aborted hand gesture and Shoji laughed.

"There's another section next door with the girls that's still part of this club. If you agree, I would hand you over to Miyu and she'd take good care of you two this evening while the boss looks after your friend."

Takato and Kou exchanged a look before they both nodded. "Okay."

Shoji grins and jumps off the booth to his feet and yells over to the bar as he moves closer. "Yo boss! I got one for you. Might make it worth working on your birthday."

Kou gives a low whistle and Akihito takes a deep breath before following Kou's gaze. His eyes trail up a body that is more covered than anyone here except the clients but the fabric can't hide the mass of muscles. His staring is interrupted when he locks eyes with liquid gold and feels his breath leave his body in a rush. He catches a smirk before he tears his gaze away in embarrassment and sinks further into his seat feeling a little hot under the collar.

"Oh man, he's perfect Aki!"

"Yeah, and here you wanted to just go home!"

"You guys are so embarrassing."

"Alright," His friends were interrupted by the return of their host who was grinning. "So the boss will be looking after your friend here so long as you spend that entire lot of cash next door okay?" They grinned and stood up to make their way out of the booth. "He'll be over soon, he just has to finish up a couple of things so I'll get you a drink on the house. What do like?" Akihito flailed, completely out of his depth and the man changed tact. "Anything you don't like?"

"Not really…"

"He likes cocktails, especially sweeter ones." Kou piped up helpfully.

Shoji nodded. "Yo Kei, I want a Royal Fuck for this one." He hollered across to the bespectacled bar tender who waved his hand at him as he set about fixing a drink. "And you two, follow me."

Kou and Takato left with matching smirking grins and Akihito tried to sink through the booth cushions. This entire endeavour had been embarrassing as hell and now what? He was left to fend for himself while he waited for the damn owner of the club to come and dance for him. He watched as the bar tender, dressed similarly to Shoji from what he could see, shirtless with a clip on white collar and tie. He seemed a little less relaxed than their host but he flipped and spun bottles with ease around his hands, highlighting his flexing muscles as he poured. A group of women sat at the bar giggling over him and he played up the moves a little, spinning one of the bottles up his arm and across his shoulders, down his other arm and flipped it, catching it behind his back before finally pouring another shot into the glass, filling it up to the brim. They clapped and cheered and the man gave a slight bow. Shoji returned to grab the drink and bring it over to Akihito with a grin.

"Enjoy, the boss won't be long." He set the drink down with a flourish before moving off to check in with another group.

Akihito leaned forward to grab his drink, taking a large, fortifying gulp and was surprised how much he liked it. It wasn't too sweet but not particularly sour or anything either. A nice blend with an embarrassing name. He was fairly certain the man had ordered it just for the humour factor but it was almost worth it.

Any other thought was wiped from his head as he noticed the golden eyed man from earlier prowling across the club floor, eyes intent on him. He looked every inch the predator on a hunt, slowly closing in on his prey and Akihito swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Some women tried to waylay the man but he quickly shook them off and continued his approach. Akihito found he couldn't look away, he was completely captivated by the other man and was only allowed a moment to regain himself as the man reached the booth. He pulled on some ropes he hadn't seen earlier and large, thick curtains fell to hide them away from view. The man stalked around the table, his hips almost seemed to roll as he walked and Akihito watched his abs tense and flex through the stretched fabric of his plain white t-shirt. That top was so tight it should be illegal. His drink was removed from nerveless fingers and placed on the table before the man turned back to him with a smirk.

"I'm Ryuichi and I'll be taking real good care of you tonight."

Akihito couldn't respond, mouth dry and cheeks heated in embarrassment but that just caused the man's grin to widen. He felt old all of a sudden, here was this drool worthy figure about to dance for him and he had to be mid-twenties at the oldest, a far cry from Akihito's over thirty I'm-so-old-now crisis. He had the brief thought that maybe he should try and hit the gym a little more frequently before a large hand hooked under the knot of his tie and dragged him forward in his seat. Akihito let out a very unmanly squeak and flailed slightly as he sat right on the edge on the cushion with the other man almost straddling him. Large hands grabbed his own and slipped them under the white fabric of his top as he began to move. His body rolled to the thumping beat and Akihito could feel the firm muscles flex under his hands.

Fuck that was hot.

Ryuichi moved Akihito's hands up across his stomach and lower across his hips as he continued to roll his body fluidly to the beat. Everywhere was tight and seemed to ripple with the music, leaving Akihito about ready to drool over the man's muscles. All too soon he removed Akihito's hands and pushed them down to the couch as he leaned forward, so they were almost nose to nose and spoke, voice deep and husky.

"Now, no touching allowed."

He let go of Akihito's hand and leaned back as he began to move. Oh, it was so much worse than he could have imagined. Now that he knew just how good he felt, he itched to put his hands back and feel that body move under his fingers again and clearly that had been the intention the entire time. The music changed to a deeper, almost driving rhythm and Ryuichi changed the pace of his movements. His body was close, too close and Akihito's hand twitched with the want to touch again. Ryuichi twisted his body, pulling the thin white fabric taught across his chest and Akihito swallowed hard at the sight.

He twisted the other way and caught the bottom of his sinfully tight t-shirt, pulling it up in one long tantalising movement before tossing it off behind him to the floor.

Holy shit.

The man was ripped, the muscles looking even better than they felt with the booths light casting shadows along the lines of definition and honestly Akihito was about to start drooling. A finger hooked around his tie and tugged it off with quick, smooth movements. Ryuichi ran the tie through his fingers and held it up next to his face, eyes lidded and a smirk in place.

"Did you need help keeping your hands to yourself?"

Akihito squeaked as he realised his hands were starting to creep up thick thighs and he quickly moved his hands back to his sides. A dark chuckle met his actions and the man leaned even closer, getting right up in Akihito's space.

"Maybe I should tie you up anyway, hmm?" The blonde's breath hitched at the suggestion and an almost wild light entered the man's eyes. "Oho, like that idea, do you? Tempting as it is, I do quite like watching you struggle."

The tie was cast to the side and a large hand was then forcing Akihito's back flat against the booths cushion. One knee was planted either side of his thighs and then Ryuichi was practically sitting in his lap. Akihito couldn't decide where to put his hands, the man had left him no space to put them that was safe and he seemed to know it, if the chuckle was anything to go by. He somehow managed to flush an even brighter red than what had taken up permanent residence on his cheeks since they had entered this damn place. Ryuichi was pressing closer even as his body continued to roll with the beat and Akihito couldn't hold back the small moan as he felt the body press close.

"Want to touch, do you?" Akihito nodded desperately. "Too bad. I'm quite enjoying seeing you squirm."

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The man was practically grinding himself on Akihito's lap and he couldn't touch him. Pleasure was starting to shoot through his body and yet the man above him just continued to tease him, pressing close before moving away to show off his fluid moves. Rinse and repeat.

Until he moved back to grab Akihito's forgotten drink. He swirled it in his hand as he moved closer again.

"I thought you looked a little thirsty." He took a small sip and smirked. "Royal Fuck, huh? Good choice."

Ryuichi held up the glass as though he was going to drink some more and Akihito's eyes were riveted on his wet lips before he titled it so that some of the liquid slashed down his chest and dripped across his abs. Oh, Akihito just wanted to lick it all off. He unconsciously licked his lips as he watched the liquid trail across the flexing muscles. Ryuichi crowded into his space again, sliding one hand into Akihito's hair with his hand forming a fist to hold him in place while he leaned forward. He took a drink, clearly holding it in his mouth while he pushed himself so close that their lips were nearly touching. Akihito's heart raced in anticipation then the man swallowed before moving back to give him a wicked grin as he forced down a groan of disappointment.

The hand in his hair pulled him closer while Ryuichi slipped back onto the seat, up on his knees and straddling the blonde once again. Only once Akihito was level with his rippling abdominal muscles did the man speak.

"Lick it. We wouldn't want to waste your drink now, would we? Ah, no hands."

Akihito froze and pulled back his creeping hands. He was forced closer still and he took a deep calming breath. It didn't help as much as he had hoped. The room felt impossibly hot and heat radiated from the skin in front of him. Tentatively he stuck out his tongue and lapped up the sticky liquid that still slowly oozed down the chiselled muscles. The hand in his hair tightened slightly but otherwise the man kept still as he took a longer lick. Suddenly he was being pulled back by the hair but his groan of pained pleasure was cut off by lips sealing his own and liquid being forced into his mouth. A tongue chased the alcohol and wow, the man could kiss. He didn't let go until Akihito was breathless and his hands had reached up to hold his shoulders for support.

"Ah, looks like you broke the rules. Well, now it's my turn."

He didn't have a chance to wonder what he meant as suddenly Ryuichi was grinding down into his lap, pulling a moan from Akihito at the friction. The hand didn't leave his hair, instead it was used to hold him in place while he was kissed senseless. The other hand trailed down between them to palm at Akihito's already hard cock.

Fuck, at this rate he was going to cum in his pants.

Somehow the other man was still rolling with the beat and the friction of him grinding that hard body against him was almost too much to bear. That wicked hand was still moving against Akihito's clothed erection and he tried to pull away. There was no way he could withstand the assault but Ryuichi kept him pinned expertly in place and suddenly his body was tensing up as the waves of pleasure crashed through him. He groaned into the others mouth as he came in his damn pants like some horny teenager. The other man pulled back with a very satisfied grin and finally untangled his hand from the blonde hair.

"You are a cute one."

Akihito flushed cherry red but didn't get a chance to protest as skilled lips claimed his own again and melted any protest he had. He sat back and held up one of Akihito's business cards between his fingers. He hadn't even noticed the man pulling it from his pocket.

"Takaba Akihito, hmm? Well, Akihito," He rolled the name off his tongue as though tasting it. "You are welcome back any time," Ryuichi trailed a hand suggestively down his own chest and stomach before stopping at a very impressive bulge in tight black pants. "And I'll introduce you to something else."

Akihito swallowed and the man stood up with a dark grin. He walked towards the thick curtains and stopped just at the edge and called over his shoulder. "But if you wanted to stay for another few hours, I'd be happy to introduce you tonight." With that he left Akihito in a human puddle on the booth cushions.

He sat for a few moments and tried to pull himself together before fishing out his phone from his pocket. Holy crap, it had been well over an hour since they had arrived. How long had the man danced on him for? It went so quickly and he hadn't waited that long for him to arrive. He shot off a message to his friends to not wait for him before trailing off to find the bathroom to attempt to get somewhat clean. Shoji pointed him in the right direction with a grin and a wink.

Slightly more comfortable, Akihito made his way back to the bar, ignoring the no doubt suggestive reply from his friends that was buzzing in his pocket. He had just sat down when a different looking drink was slid across the bar towards him.

"Screaming Orgasm." The bartender said with a completely straight face as though that somehow explained everything. "On the house, courtesy of the boss."

Akihito nodded, blushing furiously as he took a sip. Of course that one was just as tasty as the other equally suggestively named drink. But as he remembered that sculpted body that knew just how to move, he had to admit that at least he no longer regretted his friends dragging him out.

He got the feeling he was in for a wild night.

 **AN: So I have a reference document with all the character names I have used along with which fics they have appeared in and any other useful info. 10 points to whoever remembers or can guess who Shoji is. He's a bit younger here though, so acts a little different. I do mention his first name in one of my fics although he usually referred to by his surname. No particular reason as to why I used their first names in this. ^^**

 ***edit* - we have a winner! Ueda Shoji is Team Takaba's team leader in Feel My Heart Beat, which is coming back fairly soon :D**


End file.
